


Klabbles (Klance-soup for the soul)

by solangelochild19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: 200-350 word ct, Adorable, Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, I'm dead, M/M, Sweetness, Tooth decay, klance, 「※」
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: Klabbles (Klance drabbles, lol) about cute instances.





	Klabbles (Klance-soup for the soul)

**Author's Note:**

> I am dead... the first one was part of a convo I had. Oml too much  
> 「※」

Keith had finally found Lance, sitting (thankfully) alone in the "living room." He stepped up to the Cuban boy who was reading on his tablet and cleared his throat. Lance looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
"H-Hey sweet stuff? Do you have a raisin?" Keith asked somewhat shakily. Lance quirked an eyebrow.  
"A raisin Keith? Ar-"  
"Just answer the da-- the question, please," he caught himself.  
"No..."  
"How about a date?"  
"Did...you...I..." Lance fumbled, looking confused.  
"Wait, I have another. Spell 'me'."  
"M-E"  
"You forgot the 'D'," Keith said.  
"W-what? Keith, what are you even...?"  
"Shit, I think I messed that one up. Wait, I took notes, give me a sec." He pulled up his red jacket sleeve, revealing words all along his forearm.  
"Dios Mio. Did you do all of that for me?" Lance asked, standing and taking Keiths arm by the pale wrist. Keith gave a shy nod, hiding his face in the dark fringe. "You're too good. You're perfect."  
"I'm not perfect...don't say that," Keith said somewhat serious.  
Lance lifted the black bangs, making the shorter boy look up.  
"You're perfect for me," he said with a soft smile and a wink. Keith's eyes widened and his face darkened.  
"It's supposed to be my turn to flirt..." he pouted.  
Lance laughed. "Fine, what else do you got?"  
"Are you a god? Cause you could be the god of my domain anytime." He ended with a failed (but adorably so) wink.  
Lance died.  
"I love you."  
"I love you more," Keith blushed more.  
"I love you most."

**Author's Note:**

> Do any of you even like drabbles?


End file.
